Ron and Hermione Down Under
by Charlie Longjon
Summary: With Voldemort dead all seems happy in the wizarding world. Until Hermione remembers her parents still in Australia. So Ron and Hermione must journey to Australia to rescue them. While they are there they discover secrets about Bellatrix and the Hallow.
1. Chapter 1 The End of the War

Ron and Hermione Down Under

By

Charlie Longjon

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe._

Chapter 1

The End of the War

It was over. Voldemort was dead. At long last they had finally seen the end of the power crazed wizard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the late Albus Dumbledore's office, Harry having just repaired his wand. The Elder wand he had decided would go back into Dumbledore's white tomb, where it belonged.

"Well, c'mon mate," Ron said taking Hermione's hand "Everyone's going to be looking for us." He and Hermione started to head to the door when Harry picked the invisibility cloak up once more.

He smiled and said "Go on, I'm putting the wand back. It won't take long."

Ron shook his head "No, you should go and join the celebrations, go see Ginny. I'll take the wand to the tomb."

Harry looked Ron in the eye, "The wand is useless without the owner being defeated Ron."

Ron looked positively outraged, "Do you really think I do that, try and the steal the elder wand?"

"No, of course not Ron, but, this wand has a tempting to wizards; we just want you to remember who controls it that's all." Hermione quickly said.

"Well, I just don't think Harry should be missing the celebrations of his greatest triumph." Ron replied.

Harry shook his head "Fine, go, but hurry up."

So Harry and Hermione went back to the great hall to join the others while Ron went to the grounds under the invisibility cloak. He reached the white tomb quicker than he hoped he would. He saw the tomb broken and Dumbledore's frail body laying there peacefully. He placed the Elder Wand in the corpse's hands and withdrew his own wand.

He quickly muttered "Reparo" under his breath, and watched the tomb move back together. He smiled looking at the shining white tomb, now Dumbledore could rest in peace.

He was walking back to the castle when a sudden gust of wind blew the cloak off of him. He let out a startled cry and ran after it. The silvery cloak blew fast and far, when Ron finally caught up to it he was in the Forbidden Forest. He quickly picked it up and as he was turning away something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a small black stone with a crack going through it. He stared at it for a moment. After a couple of seconds he scooped up the stone and put it in his pocket. With stone and cloak he headed quickly headed back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Warnings

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe._

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmares and Warnings **

The celebrations had started. When Ron returned to the castle the Great Hall was filled with cakes and other sweets. Fireworks whizzed around exploding at unexpected times. It was seventeen years ago all over again. Once again Voldemort had been vanquished, and this time they had a body to prove it. He quickly found Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. They sat with the rest of the Weasleys, well most of them.

Ron's heart gave a pang to think of Fred. His fallen brother, he could still see him laughing at Percy's joke just before the curse hit. He reached into his pocket and gripped the stone for a moment, just a brief moment, and just as quickly he released it. Ron looked for the bodies of the dead, but didn't see them. Someone had obviously moved them, but where?

He quickly touched Hermione on the arm. "Where are the dead?" he asked. Hermione's face fell, and she looked him in the eye, "They've moved the bodies to McGonagall's office. They're in good care. The deatheaters however aren't. I think people want to burn those bodies."

The thought of Bellatrix Lastrange's body erupting in flames gave him a tremendous feeling of triumph. Her hair burning away from her scalp, seeing the skin melts off her bones. Ron shook his head quickly, no need to have thoughts like that right now. Not that he could control these thoughts, they came every time he saw that scar from Bellatrix's knife on Hermione's throat, his mind filled with such wild fury. He shook his head one more time and joined everyone else.

The party went on for a while but eventually Ron, Harry, and Hermione retired to the dorms. Ron dropped off to sleep very quickly intending to have a very deep sleep. Unfortunately this was not to be. He started having dreams. Flashes flew across his mind, quick glimpses of Hermione flashed by. He saw an island, a big one, with buildings. Actually if he thought about it from his position he was so high that it was probably bigger than it looked. Suddenly he was in the Burrow, in his room. He saw Harry and Hermione talking. Hermione was rummaging in her beaded bag. She was saying something to Harry but he couldn't here it. What was she saying? Now she was starting to cry. He moved to comfort her. This had happened recently; he remembered it, but not what they had said.

The scene ended, now he saw the island again. Hermione speaking, the island, Hermione speaking again but this time it was one word, slower and slower. He knew the word, it repeated even slower now, and it came to him. At that moment Ron burst awake, he knew what that dream had just told him. He knew this couldn't wait; he had to get to Hermione.

He rushed down the dormitory stairs pulling on his robe. He skidded to a halt just before stepping on to the stairs of the girls' dormitory. He had a quick flashback to his fifth year. A memory of these stairs folding into a slide and sending him sliding down on his butt came to mind. He quickly pulled out his wand and whispered "accio broomstick." Next he waited; he waited for a solid five minutes before he heard a thumping at one of the windows. He ran up to it, opened the window and pulled in his broom. He hurriedly mounted and lifted up off the ground a couple of inches. Silently he flew up the stairs. At the top he dismounted and leaned the broom against the wall opposite of the door, and slipped into the dormitory. Once inside he froze, realizing where he was. Ron was standing in a pitch black room full of sleeping girls and he had no idea which one was Hermione. One thing he knew was that it would be near suicide to go around girl to girl looking for her.

Lighting his wand up probably wouldn't be the wisest move either. How could he find her? That was when he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw Crookshanks purring quietly. The ginger cat started to walk away towards the beds, and Ron hurriedly followed knowing that Crookshanks was leading him to his owner.

Crookshanks wound his way smoothly through the beds till he got to a bed by a window. Ron looked at the girl laying there. He looked at the pretty brown hair, bushing out over the pillow. She looked so peaceful. Ron remembered that night he returned to help them find the horcruxes. She had been sleeping than too. Remembering what happened the last time he had woken Hermione in the middle of the night he reached down and shook her lightly.

"Hermione" he whispered, "Wake up, it's very important."

Hermione woke up quicker than she had in the tent. She was awake in a second brushing hair out of her eyes. She looked up and opened her mouth to let out a scream. But Ron realized what she was going to do before she had a chance and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh shhhhh… it's just me Hermione, it's just Ron. Now don't scream, there's something you need to know."

Once Hermione recognized Ron she immediately calmed down and Ron released her. She stared up at him breathing hard.

"How in the name of Merlin's beard did you get up here?" she whispered after a few seconds. "There's a spell on the stairs, you fell on them once"

Ron smiled "yeah, I remembered that so I summoned my old broom and flew up. But that's not important, what is important is your parents."

Her eyes opened wide "what are you talking about Ron?"

"I just had the wildest dream, I was seeing an island, which I think must have been so big it may have been Australia. Then I saw us in my old room in the Burrow talking. It was when you were telling Harry about the memory charm you put on your mum and dad."

Hermione stared at him in surprise, "But it was just a dream Ron, it's not like Harry's visions or anything."

Ron shook his head, "No Hermione, I think the dream was trying to tell me something. I think your parents are in danger."

Hermione just looked at him "No one but you, Harry, and me knows they're in Australia. How could they possibly be in danger?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling. I had that dream for a reason, and I think we should go to Australia and get your mum and dad."

Just then a voice from the next bed over from Hermione drifted over "If you're wondering about dreams you should talk to Professor Trelawney. She's good with things like that; maybe she can interpret your dream Ron."

Both Ron and Hermione jumped at the same instant. The swiveled their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Pavarti Patil sitting up in bed watching them.

"Pavarti! Have you been listening to this whole conversation?" Hermione cried out in hushed whisper. Pavarti just nodded her head. She looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it's your talking woke me up and I heard Ron saying something about a dream and Australia. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you want to talk to Professor Trelawney I think she's still up. She told me she had no plans of sleeping while the beyond was so strong tonight.

Ron shook his head, "I doubt Trelawney could help, the only thing she ever predicted was Scabbers leaving me. Although maybe Firenze might be able to interpret it, and I bet he's up, he was injured earlier. I'm going to guess he's in the extended hospital wing with Lavender."

The extended hospital wing would be the great hall. After the battle there had been many injured, too many to all fit in Madam Pomfry's wing. Ron himself heard the centaur stating that he wanted nothing to help him sleep. Centaurs apparently didn't believe in sleeping potions, weird not to, Ron thought.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, we'll go talk to Firenze. But bring the invisibility cloak. Recent battle or not I'm sure Filtch would love to give us detention. Oh, and try not to wake Harry up."

Ron hurried out of the girls' dormitory. To fast, he forgot about the steps and found himself sliding down on his face. As Ron got up he heard the distinct rustling of fabric near by. He looked around closely. No one there, but he heard it. He took a step forward, and heard floorboard creak directly behind him.

He whipped his wand out and swung around crying "_Exelliarmus!_" There was a crashing sound as if a body had been thrown to the floor and a wand came from as if no where. Ron neatly caught it feeling proud. Then he heard a groan from the corner or the room. He pointed his wand in the direction of the sound. Suddenly a bit of light from the moon cast upon the wand he had disarmed and he recognized it.

"Harry? Is that you?" He whispered into the air.

"Yeah, it's me" without warning Harry holding the invisibility cloak popped into view right in front of Ron making him jump a little.

"Bloody hell Harry, what did you think you were doing?"

"Well, I heard you talking in your sleep; I couldn't understand a word of it. Then you got up and rushed off, so I decided to follow. What are you doing?"

Ron sighed and described his dream to Harry and his conversation with Hermione. As He came to a finish Harry's eyebrows curled.

"So you are going to talk to Firenze? I'm coming to, the cloak is mine anyway. Oh, can I have my wand back?"

Ron laughed "I almost forgot, here take it, was that the first time I ever disarmed you?"

Harry nodded chuckling, "I must admit I was surprised, you've learned well"

Hermione joined them shortly and they began their trip to the hospital wing. The corridors were dark and quiet. Ron's heart gave a sorrowful pang as they past the hole where the part of the castle had been blown in, effectively killing his brother. Hermione noticed his face and put a hand on his arm giving him a feeling of warmth throughout his body.

They got down to about to about the fourth floor when they found themselves staring at Professor Trelawney's back. They were about to try to sneak around her when she began speaking in a loud, harsh voice familiar only to Harry.

"_**Soon it shall begin. One dark lord dead and another rising, the servant shall now become the master. Within a few weeks the new darkness will arrive, with an island serving as their home. No one is safe this time; no one shall survive while she lives. Go into hiding, leave all you love behind. Avoid the down under at all costs.**_"

Ron's jaw dropped, had Trelawney just made a prediction? Did she know they were standing there? The three stared at each other as Trelawney glided away down the hall.

Hermione spoke first, "I think we should make a trip to Australia" __

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm trying to write as often as I can, but I have school and stuff going on. Anyhow, I'm not going to spoil anything that's going to happen. Just remember small things that happen. They may come back to play important roles. Thanks all for the reviews and favoriting (if that's a word) and I hope this story doesn't disappoint anyone. _


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving Again

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe._

**Chapter 3**

**Leaving Again**

"Okay, so we're going to Australia, let's get our bags packed up" Hermione said as they walked back up to the seventh floor. The boys nodded wordlessly still in shock at what they had heard. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she swung open without waiting for a password. Once inside they turned to each other.

Ron finally spoke "So, you guys think that prediction was for real? I mean, we've all known Trelawney for years, she's a loon."

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, that was how she sounded when she predicted Wormtail returning to Voldemort. This is real."

Ron sighed disappointedly, "Well, I don't think all three of us need to go this time, all that we're planning to do is disapperate to Australia, find Hermione's parents, and apparate back, simple."

Harry and Hermione stared at him, "What are you saying?" Hermione asked quietly even though she looked like she understood perfectly well.

Ron looked timid for a moment and than blurted out, "I don't think Harry should come, there I said it."

Harry's face immediately got beat red, (kind of like what Ron remembered Vernon Dursley looking like when they blown a hole in his wall picking Harry up). "What do you mean I shouldn't come? Of course I'm coming, did you not hear what Trelawney just said?"

"I agree with Ron," Hermione suddenly interjected, and continued before Harry had a chance to say anything. "We've all just gotten over the whole Voldemort thing, and all we're really doing is getting my parents. Harry, I think Ginny needs you here more than we do. She's really unhappy, I heard her cry herself to sleep last night probably thinking of Fred"

Harry looked between them both. He opened his mouth to argue, sighed and hung his head, "you're right, Ginny needs me, fine, I'll stay but send news to me if something, anything happens."

Ron and Hermione rushed to get packed leaving Harry in the common room by himself. Once in the dormitory Ron changed into his traveling robes and started picking what to bring. He made sure he had the stone, putting it with a bunch of Weasley's Wizard Weezies in a small bag his mother had given him during the celebrations. He shoved as much money into his pockets as he could, sighing when it didn't come to that much. Finally he was ready.

He pulled his wand out and rushed downstairs, running into Harry with his wand out coming the other direction. Both wands fell down the stairs. The two boys rushed to pick them up shoving them into their pockets.

Harry finally spoke, "I was coming up because I thought of something. I want you to take the cloak, no don't argue, I won't need it here, just stay safe." He smiled and handed Ron the cloak. Ron took it and put in his bag, it landed on top of the cracked stone. He started to say thanks when Hermione leaped down the stairs, her beaded bag swinging from her hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked Ron breathlessly, when he nodded she turned to Harry, "Well, see you soon Harry." She kissed him on the cheek quickly as she had done before at King's Cross Station. Ron looked at Harry for a moment and (when they both were sure Hermione wasn't looking) they embraced in a quick brotherly hug.

"See you" Ron said

"Yeah," Harry replied "good luck."

Ron and Hermione climbed out of the portrait put on the cloak and hurried to the entrance hall. Once outside Ron skidded to a halt.

"Wait, I have an idea, I'll be right back." He said quickly and immediately started running back towards the castle. After a few moments alone Hermione heard a rustling in the trees above her. When she looked up she saw Ron coming down on his broomstick. He landed perfectly in front of her.

Ron turned and gave Hermione a grin, "thought it might save time walking off the grounds, ya' know" Hermione just shook her head and timidly climbed on. Once she was secure with her arms around his waist Ron kicked off the ground again and they flew towards Hogsmeade.

At that moment Harry was climbing into his four-poster bed sighing at the sight of Ron's empty bed. As he lay down he heard a sudden rustling than a groan.

"Harry? Harry is that you? What are you doing up?" It was Neville; Harry quickly decided that it would be best not to mention Ron or Hermione at the moment.

"Yeah Neville, it's just me, go back to sleep, I was just using the bathroom." He said with a smile. Neville grinned back weakly and yawned.

Just as Harry went to lay his head back on his pillow Neville began to speak again "It has been a long night, huh? Well it's nice to know it's over, it's funny though, when we were burning the death eater bodies I never saw Bellatrix Lastrange's body, and so far no one else has either, strange huh?"

This last bit of information had Harry jolting up, "No one saw Bellatrix's body after Mrs. Weasley killed her? No one at all?" he asked Neville hurriedly.

Neville shook his head and said "Not from the people I've asked, but I'm sure somebody saw the body, it's not like it could get up and walk away." he than lay down and fell asleep within five minutes.

Harry lay awake for a couple moments and said to himself softly "No, I suppose it couldn't do that could it?" he was now rethinking staying behind, was it such a good idea?

They landed just in front of The Three Broomsticks and hopped off the broom. Once off the broom Hermione shoved it into her beaded bag and turned to Ron.

"Ready?" she asked holding out her hand.

Ron took it quickly smiling at the warmth of her hand and replied "As ready as ever." and with that they turned into the darkness and were gone.

_a/n: I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I've had a busy couple of weeks, including a "Foreigner" concert and two haunted houses with a maze. Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Till than, see ya. _


	4. Chapter 4 Australia

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe. Please note that the names of companies mentioned in this story are made up. As far as I know "Down Under Bus tours" does not exist and there is no infamous "Castle Fachés" please don't go looking for it._

**Chapter 4**

**Australia**

After a few seconds the pressure released and Ron gulped in oxygen, no matter how many times he apperated he'd never get used to it. He was about to check himself over for any splinches when it occurred to him where they were, in the middle of a street with a whole lot of traffic heading towards them. Without a second thought Ron shoved Hermione towards the side of the road knocking the both of them to the sidewalk just in time for an eighteen wheeler to fly by.

Ron got up and pulled Hermione to her feet. They brushed each other off breathing hard. Once he caught his breath Ron turned of Hermione. "Bloody hell Hermione, with a whole continent to choose from you landed us in a city street, never mind, all you alright?"

Hermione was a bit shaken but nonetheless seemed to be ok. After a couple minutes she caught her breath and spoke "I sent my parents to live here in Sydney, but obviously not specifically where. All we know is that they're living under the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

As she was saying this Ron was looking across the street, at a tour bus station. He smiled and tapped Hermione on the arm. "Hermione, why don't we take a tour, it will take us all the way around Sydney and we might get a clue of where to look."

Hermione nodded and started to head across the street. Just as she got across the street she skidded to a halt,

"Ron! I just realized we have no money! We can't buy tickets." She was right; Ron didn't think that an Australian train station would accept knuts, sickles, or galleons. All of a sudden he realized that Hermione had started panicking.

"Okay…Alright….okay" she repeated over and over again. Really, Ron thought, she was hyperventilating on not having Australian money?

"Look, you're from a muggle family, do you have any English muggle money?" he said trying to calm her.

She glared at him, "Well, yes, as a matter of fact I do. But we can't buy something with English money, we need Australian dollars." Ron rolled his eyes thinking does she ever give me the benefit of the doubt? "Hermione, will you let me finish. I was going to say we could exchange the English money for Australian money." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, closed once more and finally spoke.

"That's not a half bad idea. We have to find a bank" and she hurried off dragging Ron behind her. After around ten minute s they found a small bank and went in. There seemed to be only on person working at this bank, a smiling red haired girl with golden eyes. She had on a sky blue blouse with a gold name tag that read Julie. She looked up from her desk as they came in.

"Hiya mates, what can I do ya" she said in a cheerful tone as she walked to the window. That was when Ron realized that Hermione was now holding a wad of bills in her shaking hands.

"I-I-I would l-l-like to exchange these for Australian currency." She said timidly. The clerk, "Julie", smiled brightly and took the bills shifting through them briskly. She opened her register and counted some bills out. At last she handed the bills to Hermione who quickly stuffed them into her beaded bag.

"Thank you very much" she said hurriedly.

"No worries" Julie said waving as they walked out. Ten minute s later they had bought a ticket and were sitting down on a tour bus. They chose a seat in the very back so as to keep a low profile. They sat down as one last family came in. Once everyone was seated a young brown haired man in a checked sports coat climbed in and picked up the intercom receiver. He put the receiver to his lips and began speaking.

"Allo' mates, welcome to 'Down Under Bus Tours' I'm your guide Charlie Zanal. You're in luck because I know every place and every one here in Sydney and than some. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the trip. First up on the right you can see the infamous 'Castle Fachés' home to…."

Ron looked out the window and thought. Well, we could get lucky and see Mr. and Mrs. Granger some where in the streets, he thought, or Hermione's could not even be in Sydney. There are many cities in Australia besides Sydney. He looked at Hermione sitting next to him hanging on to the tour guide's every word. The tour lasted an hour and a half and they didn't once see Mr. or Mrs. Granger, this was going to take a long time, Ron thought.

"Well that turned up nothing, but it did give me time to think" Hermione said walking off the bus, "They must be doing something for money, so if we just look for businesses with Wilkins in the name and we might find them." While she was saying this Ron noticed the tour guide suddenly looking at them, well, more of staring at them.

"Uhh… can we help you?" he asked the man pointedly. The man started, he had a long face with a pointed chin which went extremely red.

"I-I-I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to be rude at all, it's just that I know a couple named Wilkins." Mr. Zanal said stuttering slightly, "A couple of orthodontists actually, Wendell and Monica."

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. Ron couldn't believe this, in this whole country they had run into a tour guide that knew Hermione parents. He and Hermione exchanged looks of delight and Hermione spoke.

"That's them; those are the people we're trying to find, err… I wonder; could you take us to them? It's a matter of great urgency. We can pay you."

The tour guide laughed a rumbling laugh that sounded like it should have come out of a jolly fat man rather than him. "Yes, I can take you to them at once, but I won't charge you at all if it's a matter of urgency. Bert fire up the bus, we're going to take a quick trip."

The little old man revved the bus up and it lurched off. Ron and Hermione sat in a middle seat talking quietly. Neither of them could believe their good fortune.

"The one thing I can't believe is this, I modified their memories, sent them half way around the world, and they're still working on people's teeth, unbelievable." Hermione said giggling. The bus ride took about fifteen minutes with them all talking a laughing. Finally Mr. Zanal told Bert to pull over, they were there. Looking out the window they saw a small little blue cottage with a white picket fence and a perfectly mowed lawn.

"You know," he said as they got out, "They worked on my brother's son's teeth, they did a great job. They are very good at what they I can say that and... Oh my…" he had stopped chatting and was looking up above the house. Hermione and Ron looked up quickly to see what the man was looking at, and felt their blood run cold. There above the beautiful house, was the image of a green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.


	5. Chapter 5 Where Are They?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, but I do own the character Charlie Zanal._

**Chapter 5**

**Where Are They?**

Looking up at the skull in the sky Ron lost all feeling in his body. He stared, unmoving, unblinking, this couldn't be, this was impossible. He looked at Hermione, but she was gone, running into the house.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted, "NO, WAIT, DON'T GO IN THERE ALONE!" he then quickly ran after her, not wanting to think about what awaited them inside. He caught up to her just inside searching through room after room. Ron hurriedly ran upstairs to check the bedrooms.

After going through the bathroom first, he slowly entered the master bedroom. It was pitch black inside, but it smelled of something bad. He fumbled for the light switch next to the door and turned on the light. At first all he saw was a neat little room with a large queen sized bed against the far wall. The walls were painted baby blue with photos of teeth and orthodontist work hanging about. Then he walked to the other side of the bed and saw them. Mrs. Granger was in a pink flowered bathrobe looking like she was just getting ready for bed, her long brown hair hanging down around her empty face, bushy just like Hermione's. Mr. Granger was wearing red flannel pajamas looking like he was waiting for his wife to come to bed. He had short brown hair that stuck out in places and his glasses were askew. There was no life in either parent's eyes.

"No, god no" Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing just behind him staring at her parent's lifeless bodies. He gave her a pained look that said everything, someone had already found them and he and Hermione had come too late. She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably and falling across her parents. As she cried Ron heard footsteps just behind them and heard Mr. Zanal take in a gasp.

"I am so sorry," was all he could say.

Ron shook his head, "Thank you," he said not looking at him.

"No," Zanal replied, "Not for that, for this, STUPEFY!

Ron looked up quickly just in time to see Charlie Zanal holding a wand which was pointed directly at him, that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

CRASH! Without warning Harry was suddenly falling out of his bed being ripped from his sleep.

"AAGGHH! GINNY, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" he cried looking up and seeing his girlfriend standing over him looking none too pleased.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" she yelled, at this point Harry noticed her wand pointing at him and recalled just how good Ginny was at jinxes. Almost immediately he held his hands up really fast.

"Where are who? Can't tell you anything if I have no idea what you're talking about." he had a bad feeling that he in fact did know exactly who Ginny was asking about, but he felt playing stupid might be a safe strategy at the moment.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "No one has seen Ron or Hermione all morning and they're not in there dorms, we've looked everywhere, I know they told you where they're going, Pavarti told me they were talking last night about a dream. Now, WHERE ARE THEY?" There seemed to be flames in her eyes, dancing to there own rhythm. He wondered if he could get to his wand before Ginny hit him with a jinx, thought better of it and decided he had no choice.

"Alright, Ron and Hermione went to Australia to find Hermione's parents." Harry proceeded to tell Ginny everything that had happened last night, from Ron's dream to Trelawney's prediction. He decided to leave out the part about Bellatrix Lastrange's body being missing, no need to worry her over possibly nothing. By the end of the story Harry suddenly noticed that her face was beginning to match her hair. Instinctively he stuck his hand in his pocked curling it around his wand just in case he had to disarm her, than she exploded.

"YOU HEAR A PREDICTION SAYING THAT TERRIBLE THINGS WILL HAPPEN INVOLVING AUSTRALIA AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO STRAIGHT THERE? HOW COULD YOU HARRY?"

Harry kept his cool not wanting to upset her anymore than she was, "Ginny, it's Hermione's parents, what would you have me do? What if it was your parents?" Ginny almost immediately groaned.

"Of course you'd turn to logic; you couldn't just act like it was a mistake to let them go. I'm sorry it's just that after four years the whole family, well except… well you know. Anyway we're all finally together again and of course Ron automatically must leave. But I guess I understand." She said a little irritably. As usual she was right, it had been four years since the whole Weasley family had been together and now of all times for Ron to leave it was while they were in mourning for Fred. What choice did he have? He sighed miserably and got up and started following Ginny downstairs.

"So," he began, "what should we tell your mother?"

"We?" Ginny said looking at him surprised, "that's not my problem, you have to deal with her yourself." Harry groaned under his breath, leave it to Ginny to still find away to punish him without actually doing something. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "Bellatrix's body was burned right?"

She glanced at him not paying much attention, "I assume, but I never actually saw her body, some one else must have burned her." That was it, so far neither he, Nevile, nor Ginny had seen Bellatrix burned, this was way too suspicious. But at the moment all he could do was hope that he was wrong, because at the moment he had to face the wrath of Molly Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6 A Terrible Miracle

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe; however I do own Charlie Zanal._

**Chapter 6**

**A Terrible Miracle **

** "**_Ennervate_**" **Ron's eyes snapped open, his hand going to his pocket where his wand should have been. Unfortunately Ron discovered that his pockets were completely empty. He also noticed the cuffs around his wrists; he was chained to the floor. He stifled a moan as he suddenly noticed the immense throbbing coming from his forehead. He looked around what part of the room he could see from where he was as he still needed a few seconds to gather energy. He was in what seemed to be the living room of the Granger's Australian home. The floor was wooden where he was with a rug just out of his reach; the walls were covered in what looked like wall paper covered in ocean things, a dentist's paradise. Just to his right he heard a moan and the sound of someone moving. He turned his body over and saw Hermione sitting up, tear tracks still on her face and chains around her wrists as well. He was about to crawl over to her when he heard a high pitch cackle that sent a rush of cold through his body. It couldn't be, the laugh he had heard was identical to the woman he had seen murdered at Hogwarts.

** "**_Hehehehe_…. What have we got here? Not only a blood traitor and a mudblood but Potter's best friends." Ron finally sat up and looked at the woman sitting in the large throne like chair in front of them. Dark black scraggily hair ran down the back of her black hooded robes, and two wands moved gently through her fingers, these wands Ron recognized instantly as Hermione's and his own. He recognized these wands just as easily as he recognized the woman he lay before, the woman his mother had killed a day ago. All he could do was swallow as he looked into the dark eyes of Bellatrix Lastrange.

Beside the throne with a look of pure guilt was Charlie Zanal, his sleeves were pushed up now revealing the Dark Mark brand on his right forearm. Beside him was a large vase filled with blue decorative marbles. Ron looked back to Hermione who was on her knees now with her face in her hands. Bellatrix grimaced watching her looking like she had just had a vomit flavored _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean_.

"Look Zanal, the little mudblood is crying she's afraid of me so much." Bellatrix cackled in delight. It was about then that Charlie spoke up.

"No offence madam, but I believe she's crying because those muggles we killed and took blood from to complete the potion to bring you back…"

"_SILENCE ZANAL_" Bellatrix roared, "There is no need for Potter's little friends to know how I got my body back." But Ron had already put it began to put it together. Somehow Bellatrix had just barely survived his mother's curse and this man Zanal had used the same potion that Wormtail had used to bring back Lord Voldemort, the potion Harry had told him about. This potion Ron remembered needed the bone of the father, the flesh of the servant, and the blood of the enemy. Obviously they used Mr. and Mrs. Granger's blood, and Bellatrix's father's grave was probably nearby to get the bone, but what about the flesh, had Charlie cut something of himself off? Wormtail had cut off his hand in his version, so what had Charlie put in the potion? That didn't quite matter at the moment though, what mattered was how it was possible, how had she been able to come back.

"You had a horcrux?" Ron said incredulously, "You did the same thing You Know Who did, you made a horcrux."

At this Bellatrix cackled "not just one horcrux, two hurcruxes, unfortunately my first one has been destroyed, but I still have one left that no one will find. So mudblood, my servant here didn't just kill a couple muggles living in a rather nice house so I could get a little blood from them, he killed you parents, wonderful, I wish that it was intentional but obviously not all dreams can come true. Now then, Zanal, let's see what you took from these two shall we?"

At this Zanal stepped forward holding their bags, he reached into Hermione's bag and started pulling out clothes, books, money, and a whole lot of stuff Hermione hadn't removed from it yet since there journey to find Voldemort's hurcruxes, this included among other things some spare gags from _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, and an empty picture frame, all of this he put on the floor. Next Zanal started emptying Ron's pouch, removing everything and not stopping until he removed the invisibility cloak.

"Ah" said Bellatrix, "Now this is interesting, what do you think it is?" she asked Zanal as if Ron and Hermione weren't there. Zanal looked it over and than pulled on. Immediately he vanished leaving Bellatrix gasping in delight.

"It's wee baby Potter's cloak of invisibility, without this Potter can't hide, give it to me now!" she hissed as Zanal removed the cloak. He handed over quickly but Ron noted it was with a bit of reluctance. Zanal than began removing everything else in the bag. Finally he came to the end removing the last item from the bag, the stone. Zanal slowly turned it over in his hands, gazing at it incredulously. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Hermione stifle a gasp when the light caught the symbols on the stones side. Bellatrix however merely yawned.

"Now why would you be carrying a rock with you blood traitor?" Zanal asked looking at Ron. At this Bellatrix swung her head around to look at him in anger.

"I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE ZANAL!" she roared obviously not liking being stepped around. She than turned back to Ron, "WHY WOULD YOU BE CARRYING A ROCK WITH YOU BLOOD TRAITOR?" she asked, rather loudly and unnecessary Ron thought. For a moment he panicked trying to think of what to say, than he said the only thing he could think of.

"I've never seen that rock in my life" he said, "It must of just gotten tangled up in my things when packing up outside of the tent we were staying in a while back." Almost immediately Bellatrix shrugged it off but Zanal still stared at Ron with curiosity.

"Toss it away Zanal" Bellatrix said not looking at him.

"Yes Miss Lastrange" Zanal said, but to Ron's amazement Zanal bent down and pulled out a decorative marble from the vase beside him and threw it over his shoulder putting the real stone into his pocket. Zanal looked up and saw Ron looking at him, and just grinned at him.

"Now then," said Bellatrix, "Zanal let's leave these two and start making some plans for my beautiful and triumphant return." The two of them, servant and master left, Bellatrix cackling all the while.

"You okay?" Ron asked turning to Hermione.

"No," she replied "but this isn't exactly time to have a break down, we need a plan" Ron nodded in agreement. The two of them looked around for anything that could get them out of this predicament. Finally Ron gave up and turned back to Hermione.

"I don't see anyway to get out of…" he began to say but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I have an idea" she said, "See if you can reach that painting that Zanal took from my bag." Ron still not understanding tried to reach forward, but to no avail, the chains around his wrists were too short.

"Oh never mind" Hermione said impatiently, and than she raised her voice as loud as she dared. "Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black….?"

_A/N: I am really sorry that it's been forever since I've updated this story. I've been really busy and a lot has happened including my best friend passing away in a freak accident. But enough of my excuses, I'm sure a lot of you are upset at my ending this chapter this way but I promise to have another chapter up before the weeks out. Although I think some of you can guess what Hermione's idea is. In slightly related news, for all you "Harry Potter" fans out there I have discovered a very funny fan-made play that can be viewed on YouTube called "A Very Potter Musical" I really don't know who it is that made this but it's really funny and it's on YouTube on the channel "StarKidPotter", they also have a sequel as well. If you like "Harry Potter" than you'll like this. Until next time (which will be soon) good bye. _


	7. Chapter 7 A New Mission

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe _

**Chapter 7**

**A New Mission**

"Phineas Nigellus? Please I know you hear me" Hermione called again, "Professor Black?"

"What do you want" the familiar droll of Phineas Nigellus suddenly came as the former headmaster of Hogwarts sidled into his frame.

"Professor Black!" Hermione said hurriedly, "we need you to send a message to Harry Potter, we need you to tell him that Ron and I have been captured in Australia by Bellatrix Lastrange. He'll be confused but just tell him that she is alive through the same way as Voldemort came back. Tell Harry that we need help. Do you understand?"

Phineas Nigellus stared at them for a couple of seconds, his eyes bulging a little. After a few more seconds he finally spoke.

"And how exactly is Mr. Potter going to find you in all of Australia? It's quite a large island you know."

Ron rolled his eyes; he knew that neither he nor Hermione had a clue where they were. "Never mind that now," he said quickly, "just tell him that we haven't a clue where in Australia we are being held. Tell him to come ASAP! Go Now!"

"All right all right" Phineas Nigellus said and hurriedly walked out of the frame.

They both sighed, they had an S.O.S message being sent, someone would come and rescue them. And so the waiting began, this, Ron thought, could take a little while, although they might be able to kill some time spying and looking for some means of escape.

"All right, so we go in, tell your mother about where Ron and Hermione went, and get out real fast." Harry said reviewing the plan as He and Ginny approached the Great Hall. Ginny gave him a smile and leaned in close giving him a strong whiff of flowery scent making him a little dizzy.

"Nice try Harry," she said "this is going to be all you" and then unexpectedly she kissed him. Full on in the lips, for a few seconds Harry's mind definitely went blank.

Almost immediately he started blinking rapidly, "I uh, was going to wha…" he managed to mumble. Ginny smiled rolling her eyes and pushed him into the hall without another word.

"Harry! Come sit with us." Mrs. Weasley called waving him over. That was about when Harry remembered his mission and inwardly groaned. He sat down next Mrs. Weasley with Ginny sitting down on his right. Mrs. Weasley shoved a plate of toast toward Harry, a gesture which only succeeded in making him slightly sick to his stomach with guilt. Alright he thought how do I go about saying this?

"So Harry," Mrs. Weasley said smiling "Where's my son and his girlfriend." Well Harry thought, at least we have an ice breaker now.

"Uhh... Mrs. Weasley, you should know that Ron and Hermione…"

"HARRY!" a familiar voice from just behind them cried, all three of them turned around and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating there with a worried look on his face.

"Sir Cadogan told me that The Fat Lady told him that Violet told her that Phineas Nigellus Black is in need of your presence immediately." Nick said sounding more worried than he looked.

"Phineas Nigellus? Why is he looking for me?" Harry asked having a fleeting memory of Professor Black's second portrait being shoved into Hermione's bag. "On second thought I think I might have a good idea why." He said standing up. In the corner of his eye he saw movement to his right.

"Is there any way I can get you to not come with me on this trip Ginny?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head. After apologizing to Mrs. Weasley they set off towards the headmaster's office. As no one had yet to put the gargoyle statue back right side up the two of them stepped around them and up to Dumbledore's old office.

"Ah Mr. Potter and company," Phineas said immediately when he saw them enter the room.

"We heard you were looking for me Phineas?" Harry said looking the portrait in the eye. "What's going on?"

At this Phineas smiled, "Well it would seem that your friends, the red head and the mud…"

"Finish that word and I will burn you" Ginny interrupted calmly with her wand out and pointing it at the former headmaster.

Phineas grimaced looking at the wand in her hand, "All right then, the Granger girl and her little boyfriend have run into a spot of trouble during their trip to Australia." As he said this Harry noted the small smile of triumph and knew that he and Ginny were about to told something very bad.

He asked the question that everyone was waiting for. "What kind of trouble?" as Harry said this though he remembered his conversation with Neville the night before and dreaded the answer.

Annoyingly Phineas Nigellus smile became a little less secret, "The kind of trouble where the dead come back to life and the living die. As it would seem your two friends mission has gone awry. From what they said they seem to have been captured in Australia, by a relation to me, Miss Bellatrix Lastrange. They failed to mention why they were in Australia but judging from the tear stains on the Granger girl's face she seems to have encountered a disaster. Where exactly in the great island that is Australia are they being held they could not tell me."

Dead silence filled the air. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ginny's mouth open as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. He couldn't imagine the shock she must have been feeling, this portrait had just told her that the woman she'd seen her mother kill was alive and holding her brother prisoner. And yet he too had seen Bellatrix die at the hands of Mrs. Weasley, how could she still be alive? And had Phineas said Hermione had been crying? Could it be possible that their mission had failed? Were Mr. and Mrs. Granger alive?

He sighed and held a hand up "Alright, back up, how is Bellatrix alive?"

"Well let's see here" Phineas Nigellus said rolling his eyes, "Who is the only known wizard to come back from the dead? Why that would be You Know Who wouldn't it? So how was it that he came back?"

"We get it" Ginny said, "The same potion that brought Voldemort back was used to restore her; she must have had a horcrux." She was completely right and Harry knew it. There had been no body found after the battle and Hermione wouldn't lie about being captured by her. There was just one off thing about the whole thing.

"Why would Bellatrix just happen to be in Australia at the same time as Ron and Hermione? That seems like too big of a coincidence." Harry asked Phineas.

Phineas glared at him, "Don't look at me, if I knew anything than I would've told you, now that you know all that I know than you can leave this office and leave me in peace."

And on that note the two of them left the office and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. There was a certain tension in the air Harry couldn't help noticing, Ginny seemed a little distant suddenly. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. Confused he finally grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked looking directly into her eyes. There was something in her eyes that looked different, something that he'd never seen before. Was that resentment?

"You knew didn't you?" she suddenly said, "You knew that Bellatrix wasn't dead, you knew and did nothing!"

He could only stare at her for a few moments, "I knew nothing for sure, all I knew was that no one had seen Bellatrix's body after the battle and that was long after Ron and Hermione left. Trust me Ginny if I had known that they would be going into danger I wouldn't have let them go at all."

Without warning Ginny's face suddenly crumpled and she collapsed into him, crying on his shoulder. This sudden break down alarmed him although he didn't let it show and rapped his arms around her body holding her firmly, his right hand stroking her hair trying to soothe her.

"It will be all right, Ron and Hermione will be okay, and we'll rescue them."

Ginny suddenly moaned, "I've already lost Fred! Harry, don't let me lose another brother to the deatheaters!"

Harry hugged her hard, "I won't, I promise you that. First we have to go talk to your parents. They deserve to know the truth…"

Suddenly Ginny pulled away from him, "NO! You can't tell them anything! If you do they may do something drastic. They might get killed! The message was sent to you Harry; we have to do this ourselves." She looked at him in the eyes, a look of desperation on her face. It was hard to hear her saying this, but she was right, they couldn't let her parents run off and get themselves killed by Bellatrix, he had killed her love, it was between him and Bellatrix.

"You can't come either Ginny…" he began to say but she refused to listen to him.

"You need backup Harry, you're not going alone. This is my brother we're talking about." Harry sighed, she wasn't going to let this go, she had to come.

"Fine, let's go get ready; I'll meet you in the common room in about ten minutes." He said calmly, "Oh, and let's just keep this between you and me alright?"

She nodded in agreement and they both went into the tower and to their separate rooms. Ten minutes later when Harry came back down with his bag he found not only Ginny waiting for him, but Neville and Luna as well with wands out looking ready for another battle.

Before Harry could say anything Ginny intervened, "I know you said the two of us, but Neville caught when he came in here talking with Luna, they both demanded where I was going, and now they're demanding to come too."

Harry immediately shook his head, "No, you can't all come; this just has to do with me and Ginny."

At this Neville stepped towards him, "I have every right to come along if it's to do with finding Lastrange. She drove my parents insane and nearly killed them, I want to make sure she pays for that." He said with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Again Harry shook his head, "That is exactly why you can't come Neville, it's way too personal for you. You're thinking of nothing but vengeance and that will alter your judgment. You could get yourself or someone else hurt. And Luna, you have no reason to come, don't you want to go home to your father?"

Unfortunately Luna just shook her head back at him. "Not if it means leaving two of my best friends in danger. Harry we were all in the D.A together." There was no fighting it, they were coming like it or not. They were both adults and could make these decisions without his consent. He finally nodded.

"Fine, it's your decisions not mine. Just be warned that Bellatrix is dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us. Also remember that the D.A was about defending ourselves, not attacking." At that last part Harry looked at Neville pointedly as if to say _stay in control mate, no matter what happens_.

"Do you all no how to apperated?" Harry asked realizing that Ginny and Luna probably weren't taught during the previous year. As he thought the two girls shook their heads, but Neville nodded easily.

"Right," he said, "Then go side along apparition, I'll take Ginny and Neville can take Luna. We better pick a specific spot in Australia though, so we don't end up in two totally different locations."

"How about the Sydney Opera House?" Luna asked, "We all know that place right?" They all nodded and it was settled. Quickly, making sure no one saw them, the four friends snuck out of the castle and off the grounds. Then Harry took Ginny's hand and Neville took Luna's and they all turned and were gone.

_A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. This chapter actually took a lot longer to write than I expected. For some reason I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to make this part flow right. But anyhow it's done and up, hope you enjoy it. And for those wondering why Bellatrix just happened to be in Australia, keep wondering because that will be answered soon._


	8. Chapter 8 Three of a Kind

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe_

**Chapter 8**

**Three of a Kind**

Harry blinked with the others in the bright sunlight of Sydney, Australia. He and Ginny were standing just outside the famous Sydney Opera House with Luna and Neville beside them squinting around. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no one around that could have seen them appear.

"Right," Ginny said, "Where do we start?"

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, Hermione said that she hid her parents under the name Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I say we start looking for them first, Ron and Hermione probably won't be that far away from them, lets go." That is, if the Wilkins' are still alivehe thought.

"Excuse me, did you say Wilkins?" the four of them spun around to see a young red haired girl in a sky blue blouse standing across the street.

"Yes, do you know them?" Luna said before anyone else could make a decision on whether or not this girl was trustworthy.

"Yes," the girl said crossing the street toward them. "Wendell and Monica Wilkins are the names of my neighbors, they're orthodontists." As she got closer Harry could see a gold name plate on her chest that read _Julie: accountant_.

"Orthodontists?" Neville asked raising his eyebrows; he turned to Harry and Ginny, "Hermione's parents were dentists weren't they? Orthodontists doesn't sound too far off, it's probably them." They all nodded and Ginny turned toward Julie.

"Can you tell us where they live?"

Julie grinned nodding, "I'll do one better mates, I'll take you to their home. I'm on my way home from work right now. Let me just call a cab."

"Just one moment" Harry said, "guys can we just talk quickly?" the four of them huddled together quickly. "Can we trust her?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "It does sound awfully handy that we just happened to run into the next door neighbor of Hermione's parents. But what could we lose?"

"Let's just keep an eye on her till we're sure she's not dangerous." Neville said. This received a chorus of nods.

"First thing suspicious looking thing happens we get away." Luna said, Harry nodded in agreement as he reached into his pocket and touched the handle of his wand. They all finally turned back to Julie and Luna told her that they'd be delighted if she'd bring them to the Wilkins home.

Julie grinned "Great, let's just get a cab shall we? OI TAXI!"

If you're going to hold people captive, Ron decided, the least you could do is give them the respect of keeping them company. Neither he nor Hermione had seen Bellatrix or Zanal for hours, they just lay there thinking. He wondered if Harry had got the message yet, or if he did was Ginny going to insist that she came too? He hoped not. Just then the door opened and finally Zanal walked in. Silently he walked over to Ron twirling something between his fingers. Once Zanal had reached him he bent down next to Ron.

"There's something you haven't told me or Bellatrix." He said with his mouth an inch from Ron's ear filling his nose with the stench of stale breath.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said impatiently. Suddenly he found a wand being stuck into his face.

"This is the wand that I found on you Weasley. But I don't think it's yours, you see I've looked it over and realized that it's made of holly and is eleven inches. Being that I'd venture to guess that it has a phoenix feather in it."

Ron looked at the wand doubtfully and felt a rush of horror fill him when he recognized the wand in Zanal's hand.

"Now if memory serves me right there are only two wands like this in the world. One belonged to my master, the dark lord. And the other belonged to Potter, the present master of the elder wand. This is Potter's wand is it not?" Zanal asked with a horrible sneer on his face. Ron quickly glanced at Hermione who had a look of horror on her face gazing at the wand in Zanal's clammy hand. A memory flashed before Ron's eyes, of himself disarming Harry in the Gryffindor common room the night he and Hermione had left. He had inadvertently taken the elder wand and handed it gift wrapped to the deatheaters. That doesn't explain how I got Harry's wand though, Ron thought. That was when he remembered crashing into Harry on the stairs heading down to the common room; they must have picked up the wrong wands.

"You don't need to bother answering me, I already know the answer." Zanal sneered, "I checked the wand and the last spell it performed was _expelliarmus_, Potter's signature spell. This means you probably disarmed Potter to get this wand and whether that was intentional or not you still did it. And since I still disarmed you, I'm the master of the Elder wand." With that he pulled the stone out of his pocket running a finger over the symbol."

Hermione groaned next to Ron, "We get it Zanal. You have the wand, the stone, and now you just need the cloak which is in the next room. I take it you'll give them all to your mistress?"

To this Zanal burst into laughter, "Let her be the master of all three hallows? I don't think so; she isn't nearly intelligent enough to use them properly. All I need to do is steal the cloak back and I'll just disappear. I will live forever as an immortal man! Master of death"

"Really?" Hermione said with a look of mock curiosity, "Do continue, because we care so much about you plan. It ingenious really; except for the fact that you'll never get the cloak from Bellatrix. Oh and your plan based on a children's story. You can't receive immortality from those objects; you're nothing but another fool, you will die like everyone else."

Zanal's face changed to one of pure fury. He quickly strolled over to Hermione and pointed Harry's wand straight at Hermione.

Calmly and without blinking an eye he said, "Crucio." Immediately Hermione let out a scream of pain, her body lurching upwards. It looked like he was about to do it again when something outside the window caught his eye. Zanal took one step towards the window and then turned walked back into the other room."

Ron turned to wards Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said gasping for air, "I'm fine, the important thing is finding out what Zanal saw outside." Ron got to a kneeling position and looked out the window and saw to his horror not only Harry and Ginny, but Luna, and Neville too.

"It Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, they're getting out of a taxi. They're with someone, wait, we know her. It's the girl from the bank, Julie. What is she doing with them?"

"She's delivering them." Hermione said quietly.

"What!" Ron cried with his head shooting down to look at her.

Hermione sighed, "Remember when we were in the bank getting money from her? Did you notice me acting oddly?"

Ron nodded, "You mean how you could barely say a full sentence?"

"Yes, was I that obvious? Never mind, when she first said hi I noticed that she had a tattoo on her forearm."

"A tattoo? Like one of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth"

"Like exactly that. She had a dark mark, Julie's a deatheater."

Ron inhaled deeply as he realized the full impact of what she was saying.

"So that could mean that it was no coincidence that we ran into Zanal. She must have sent a message ahead. Let them know that we were coming." He said.

Hermione nodded, her face going pale, "And now she's doing what Zanal did to us."

So this was the Granger's house Harry thought. It wasn't a bad place to live; he turned to Ginny to ask her thoughts about it only to find her standing with her mouth ajar, gazing up at the sky. Harry looked up following her gaze and saw it. The dark mark was hanging above the house. Within that mark all the fears Harry had been feeling became real. There was no denying that Hermione's parents were dead. He turned back to the others to confirm what they all were thinking, and found wands pointing at all three of his friends. Julie held Ginny, Bellatrix held Neville, and a tall man with a medium build, and silvery hair held Luna.

"Well, well, well, it Potty wee Potter, playing the hero." Bellatrix cackled.

"Looks like once again he's failed his friends in the end." Julie said with a smirk, "Don't even think of moving, or you pretty little girlfriend will die."

The man's eyes seemed to rake Harry as he began speaking, "So this is the great Harry Potter. A little more pathetic than I ever would have expected. I for one am surprised that con worked."

Now it was Julie's turn to cackle, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers Potter? Oh, that's right…." At this Ginny picked her foot up and slammed into Julie's shin hard. This caught Julie off guard giving Ginny the chance to yank the wand out of her hand and point it at her.

Without waiting a second Ginny cried out, "Petrificus Totalus!" Immediately Julie's arms snapped to her side, her legs snapped together, and her body fell backwards landing flat on her back. Ginny quickly backed up next to Harry, her wand still out. Oddly the man only smirked widely.

"We've got to get out there." Hermione said pulling against her chain. Ron looked down, and a thought occurred to him, why didn't either of them think of it before?

"Hermione, you don't think we could just apparate do you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, there's no way Bellatrix would let this house be without a spell stopping apparition or disapparition."

"No," Ron said, "I mean out of the cuffs."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You don't think that would be possible do you?" Without answering Ron stood up and concentrating on the spot next to him he spun on the spot. Immediately everything went black and Ron felt the normal pressure around him, and then it released and he stood free of the cuff that was around his ankle. He quickly looked over his body for any splinches but his body seemed to be complete. Hermione quickly did the same and they were both free. The two of them hurried out the door just in time to see Ginny take out Julie. At the moment Zanal face looked like he had a very strong plan. Neither Ron nor Hermione moved; no one seemed to have noticed them at all.

The man just smirked evilly, "You know, you people just love to help me. My original plan was just so intricate and clever. Then Julie, my dear sister, called me up saying that the mudblood and her boyfriend had just walked out of the bank she works at." What was this guy talking about? Harry wondered, even Bellatrix had a perplexed look on her face.

"Julie told me they were heading to a tour guide company. I decided that I know Australia well enough, so after apparating to the company I killed the tour guide that was going to do the next tour. I didn't even have to kidnap them, I heard them mention the name Wilkins and I was golden. Little did I know that they also had brought me exactly what I needed. Speaking of which, _accio cloak!_" The door to the house burst open, Harry turned around in time to see Ron and Hermione duck as his invisibility cloak soared by and into the man's hands.

Bellatrix let out a sputter, "Zanal, what are you doing?"

Zanal only smirked slipping the cloak into his pocket, "What's it look like you fool? I'm collecting, and now to take care of you. _Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix let out a shriek as she was blasted off her feet, releasing Neville. The man, Zanal, caught her wand neatly in his free hand and shoved Luna forward into Neville knocking them both down. These events were so shocking that all Harry could do was pull his wand.

"Before you go attacking me think on this." Zanal said quickly, "All of you have a reason to harm that woman on the ground. She's murdered your godfather Potter, she helped send you're parents insane Longbottom, the scar on the mudblood's throat is evidence of what she's done, and she probably didn't make Miss Lovegood's stay at Malfoy Manor very pleasant. You all have reason to hate her, so why attack me when she's right where you want her."

"Because," Ron said, "We can take care of you both without a problem." No sooner had he said that when Neville pulled his wand out and faced Bellatrix with pure hatred in his eyes.

Bellatrix laughed, "You aren't going to attack an unarmed woman are you?"

"WERE MY PARENTS ARMED? WERE HERMIONE OR LUNA ARMED? GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO KILL YOU!"

"Neville….." Harry said realizing what may be about to happen. But he was too late.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix let out a scream of pain collapsing to ground in obvious pain.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Neville screamed over and over again, Bellatrix wailed beginning to lose oxygen. Harry flashed back on something this vile woman had once told him about unforgivable curses, "You need to really _mean _them. You need to really want to cause pain" that was exactly what Neville wanted. And if no one stopped him he'd cross a dangerous line.

"Neville," Luna begged, "Enough, we can have her sent back to Azkaban, let the authorities take care of her."

Neville sighed and turned to the others, a look of pain on his face. His eyes still were dark with anger.

I'm sorry guys." He said quietly, Harry sighed, just as Neville turned back to Bellatrix and screamed, "AVADA KADAVRA!" a jet of green light burst from his wand and hit her squarely in the chest. Bellatrix's face changed to mixture of surprise and horror as her body fell to ground for the last time, a trickle of blood dripping from her scalp. They all stared in horror at Neville, all but Zanal, who just cackled. He quickly walked to the road, stepping over his sister's paralyzed body; he looked down at her with a strong look of amusement.

"Sorry sis, there can only be one master of death. Have fun in Azkaban." Harry turned to him and realized what was about to happen a second too late.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as Zanal spun in place laughing and disapperated. Ron groaned falling to his knees.

"We've got to find him!" Harry cried.

"Don't bother," Ron said, "At this point Zanal will only be found if he wants to be found. He is now the proud owner of all three hallows." When met by blank stares he and Hermione explained everything that had happened since they had left Hogwarts, from Julie to Zanal to the accidental wand swap. After they finished everyone was silent. This silence was only broken by Luna.

"It's okay Ron," she said with a smile on her face, "you didn't mean to bring Zanal everything he was looking for and basically gave him immortality"

"Thanks Luna, I feel loads better now" Ron said looking down.

"No," Harry said, "she's right, in a way. It wasn't completely your fault; you couldn't have known any of this would happen."

"That's not the point, all I didn't do was gift wrap the hallows for Zanal. All he did was sit back while we pawns did everything." Ron said.

Suddenly Hermione grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her, "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything that happened today Ron Weasley. You were doing what you felt right and you did what was right."

Ron blinked, "What's that?"

"You kept us both alive. Do remember it was your idea to apperate out of the cuffs. We'd still be stuck in there if it weren't for you." She said just before pulling him down to her and kissing him long and hard. Ron blinked, everything seemed to have momentarily disappeared, all he could sense was Hermione and himself for god knows how long. This lasted up till they both heard an awkward cough. Instantly the world came flooding back to him with a vengeance. They released each other and turned to the source of the cough. It was Ginny.

"Don't ever say anything about me and Harry snogging again." She said in an annoyed tone.

Harry immediately nodded in agreement, "Now let's see if Zanal's little sister knows where he might be hiding." Everyone but Neville, who was now sitting on the ground looking at his hands, marched over to the incapacitated Julie. Once they all had wands pointing at Julie Ginny said the counter jinx. Instantly the girl moaned.

"Let's cut the chit chat." Ginny said, "You know everything that just happened?"

Julie nodded, "My body may have been bound but I wasn't deaf. You want the hallows back and think that my telling you where my brother would probably go would help. Well tough luck. Haven't you heard the tale? He'll only be found when he wants to be found. Though here's some good news. He will want to be found, he has a strong ego you see, he loves himself so much that one day he will trip up. No telling how long it will take though, could be months, could be years. Point is it will happen eventually. Just wait."

"Fine," Ron said "We'll just have to wait for him. As for you though; _Stupefy_" Julie collapsed to ground unconscious. "We'll have to send a message to Dad. He'll alert what aurors he can to pick her up. Let's go in guys, just take a breather, Hermione and I can find our things." And so this is what they did. They all went inside, sent a message to Mr. Weasley and collecting things they wanted to bring home. Luna was heading back to the front door when she heard water running. She found a small bathroom in the hallway just before the front door. Inside Neville was washing his hands vigorously, it looked like he had been doing that for a little while too, the skin on his hands was red.

"If you're trying to wash the blood off your hands it won't come off." She said pleasantly, "Not until you let it wash off." Neville turned to her with a look of pain on his face.

"Do you think I was wrong? Do you think I should have done something else to my parents murderer?" he asked, when she opened her mouth he interrupted, "Yes, they're alive, but she as good as killed them, they'll never be the same. So tell me, what should I have done?"

She placed a hand on his arm, "Let it go. Did killing her change anything? Are your parents better now? Will they even know what you did?"

He shook his head, "But I will. Now they will die in peace. But, I will always know what I did. You're right; this blood will never come off. So now what should I do?"

Luna looked into his eyes, "You live your life. You move on. You can't change what you've done, but you can earn forgiveness. Gain retribution for yourself. You should know though, we've all decided to say that Zanal killed her. We're leaving you out of it, for now." And with that she skipped out the door where Ron had thrown Julie's body over his shoulder. Finally Neville shut the faucet off and followed her out the door. They all apperated back to Hogsmeade and traveled to the castle. Once there Julie was promptly arrested and brought to Azkaban for holding, awaiting trial.

They held a funeral for everyone who died in the battles, including Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Soon Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron moved into Grimmauld Place together. They lived there happily for many years. Eventually Ron and Hermione found their own place, and they started families. As for Zanal, as Julie predicted he did show up again. But that's another story for another time.

_**A/N: Ahh… this story is almost finished. I will be posting one more chapter to this story, and epilogue that will have a preview of the sequel which is as of yet untitled. Thanks for all who have stuck with this story for as long as you have. Just a note, I will be posting edited versions of the chapter removing all typos. Also chapter two will have a revised scene. Keep checking to see it.**_


End file.
